RPG World Staff
The RPG World staff is entirely voluntary. It is comprised of the following: Administrators Bing Full name, Joseph Stalin (born Iosif Dzhugashvili – 18 December 1878 – 5 March 1953) was the General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union's Central Committee from 1922 until his death in 1953. In the years following Lenin's death in 1924, he rose to become the leader of the Soviet Union. Stalin launched a command economy, replacing the New Economic Policy of the 1920s with Five-Year Plans and launching a period of rapid industrialization and economic collectivization. The upheaval in the agricultural sector disrupted food production, resulting in widespread famine, such as the Soviet famine of 1932-1933, known in Ukraine as the Holodomor.2 During the late 1930s, Stalin launched the Great Purge (also known as the "Great Terror"), a campaign to purge the Communist Party of people accused of corruption or treachery; he extended it to the military and other sectors of Soviet society. Targets were often executed, imprisoned in Gulag labor camps or exiled. In the years following, millions of ethnic minorities were also deported.34 In 1939, the Soviet Union under Stalin signed a non-aggression pact with Nazi Germany, followed by a Soviet invasion of Poland, Finland, the Baltics, Bessarabia and northern Bukovina. After Germany violated the pact in 1941, the Soviet Union joined the Allies to play a vital role in the Axis defeat, at the cost of the largest death toll for any country in the war. Thereafter, contradicting statements at allied conferences, Stalin installed communist governments in most of Eastern Europe, forming the Eastern bloc, behind what was referred to as an "Iron Curtain" of Soviet rule. This launched the long period of antagonism known as the Cold War. Stalin's careful control of the media helped him to foster a cult of personality. However, after his death his successor, Nikita Kruschev, denounced his legacy, initiating the period known as de-Stalinization. Jaster Jaster (or nickname Jesus, due to his personal in-game avatar's resemblance) is one of the Server's head administrators. He hosts RPG World's main server itself, devoid of any fee. Add info... Pilan American Admin Knight and Forum Moderator. Add info... Virulent American Admin Knight and Forum Moderator. Add info... Scerendo British Admin instructor of the Rpg World server, moderating both what happens on the server and the forums is part of Scerendo's job as an admin - as well as skinning part time. Sly Australian based RPG World Administrator. Hottest Aussie Admin by far. Total Nub too...Moderator on Forums. Add info... Forum Administrators Amaara Add info... Janet Add info... ReZ Add info... Rynn Lightcloud Add info... Talnar Add info.. Forum Moderators Anubis Anubis moderates both the Text Roleplay Forum and the Out of Character Forum. Chelsea Chelsea moderates the General Forum, the Server General Forum and The Jedi Order Forum. Caine Resident Character Approvalist, Caine moderates the Character Biographies Forum, the Plot Suggestion/Organisation Forums and the Character Approval Submissions Forum. Howell Howell moderates the Bounty Hunter Terminal Forum and the Criminal Underworld Forum. Toron Toron moderates the Praetorium (Sith) Forum who also rocks out loud.